Romano X Reader - Adventures in Rome
by Lady-Procrastination
Summary: After spending several months living without your boyfriend, Lovino Vargas, you finally were able to spend part of your Summer holidays in Rome along with your loving boyfriend and his family. These are the stories of all the adventures you two go through in one single month. (CountryXReader - rating may go up in later chapters.) (Warning: Romano's potty-mouth xD)
1. Introduction

You yawned loudly before jumping face-first into your large bed, you rolled over onto your back and you sighed in stress.

"Why can't I pack my clothes like a normal girl would?" You asked yourself and you sat up and looked down at your open luggage bag. Your summer clothing were scattered all around the room, bikinis, shorts, t-shirts, underwear and so on.

Your (favorite color) phone began vibrating in your pocket, then (favorite song) started blasting from the small device. You jumped in surprise and you picked it up quickly.

The number on the screen belonged to one very special person… Lovino Vargas, your boyfriend.

"Hi Lovi!" You said loudly, it had been quite a while since you last saw him.

"Ciao bella(1)." He said in his Italian accent. "How is the packing going?" He asked in a teasing voice.

You growled in reply and sighed.

"Not very well… I don't know what I should bring with me." You whined in a cute way, you heard him chuckle quietly and you snapped back. "Seriously Lovino I'm not in the best mood right now and you're not helping!"

His laughter stopped and he sighed.

"Relax (name), you should take light clothing because it can get really hot over here." He said calmly.

You turned back to your pile of clothing placed on the floor and nodded.

"Ok, got it." You stood up, and began placing your favorite clothes into your huge luggage bag.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at the airport, be sure to sleep early tonight otherwise you might miss your flight." Lovino commented as he double checked the plane landing schedule on his laptop.

"Yeah I know~ Ugh, I can't wait to see you Lovi… I really miss you." You smiled at the thought of being able to see, hug and kiss Lovino after all those months both of you were separated.

"I miss you too amore mio (2)" He paused for a few moments, you heard some people yelling in Italian so you assumed Lovino's family was visiting him. "I'm sorry (name) I have to go now, my brother is screwing things up again." He sighed.

"It's ok Lovi." You giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow." You smiled… You had dreamed of saying those words to him for so long.

"Sí, I'll see you tomorrow." He sighed in relief before hanging up.

You turned your phone off after your short conversation with your boyfriend, you would only stay awake for a couple more hours to finish sorting out your luggage bag, after that you would probably get something to eat in the kitchen, watch a bit of TV and then you would do your best to try falling asleep.

After a half an hour of trying to fit all of your things in your suit case and travel bag, you smiled happily once both bags closed. You placed the bags in the house's entrance along with your sunglasses, a water bottle and a small paper with the flight's schedule.

You had a quick shower and after that you laid on your soft warm bed you dried your (hair color) off as your stared at the wall infront of you; you got lost in your thoughts and you dozed off. You were very anxious to meet Lovino again, you loved the grumpy Italian dearly but you couldn't help but feel nervous and a bit scared deep down; you had never been to Italy, you never really met his family but you had heard about Lovino's twin brother, Feliciano and all of the 'stupid shit' he did, at least according to Lovino. After your hair was reasonably dry, you laid down without even changing into your sleeping attire, you began feeling drowsy… and… you closed… you closed…your eyes for a few moments…..

_**-Next morning-**_

*Bee-Beep*

*BEE-BEEP*

***BEEPBEEPBEEP***

You opened your (eye color) eyes, you rolled over and you slammed your fist into the annoying alarm clock. You raised your head a bit to check the time and you sighed.

"6:30 AM…" You mumbled in between annoyed sighs. "Too… Damn…Early." You yawned as you sat up.

You shivered when cool air made contact with your skin, you looked down and remembered your forgot to get dressed last night so you slept with a towel. You threw the towel on the ground and you rushed into your bathroom, seeking for warmth.

You stepped into the shower, you knew today would be a long day and you wanted to look nice once you met Lovino again. After the shower, you headed to your closet and picked out the only remaining summer outfit you had that wasn't in the suitcase.

You wore a white blouse, a light blue cardigan, dark denim shorts and brown roman sandals that reached your ankles then you tied your (hair length + color) into a messy bun.

"7:15 AM… Great I'm still in schedule!" You smiled happily as you ran downstairs to the apartment's entrance hall; you made sure to turn off all the lights and water so the bill wouldn't turn out to be outrageous at the end of the month.

Your swung your brown clothed travel bag over your arm and you took a deep breath before opening the door.

"_**I can't wait to see you Lovi…One full month in Italy, here I come~" **_You mumbled under your breath, your left hand grabbed the large luggage bag and your pulled it gently, once your checked that your were ready to go, your stepped out of the apartment and you locked the door. You check it once… you checked it twice… and you checked it one more time just to be sure.

You looked calmly at your wristwatch and smiled, you were still in time! Things were going perfectly for you this day.

You turned your back to the wooden door and walked quietly into the elevator and after a quick fight against the space in the elevator and actually getting the luggage out you left the building you proudly called 'home'.

"Have a lovely trip Miss (name), and tell Lovino I said hello." The kind doorman said as he opened the glass door for you.

"Thank you! I will~ See you in one month." You smiled and waved at the doorman.

_**Part one of mission: "Going to Rome without getting lost" accomplished~!**_

_**Translations:**_

(1) - Hello/Hey Beautiful

(2) - My love

**A.N:** This was my "first" CountryXReader-insert, I have been thinking about starting a new fanfic for a while and I wanted to write one with Lovino ( ) I hope you like it~ Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome! Oh, and since English isn't my first language please let me know about grammar and spelling mistakes (owo)


	2. Introduction (Part 2)

You opened the taxi door and you slipped into your seat, after the driver placed yours bags in the back of the car, he go into his seat and he placed his hands on the wheel.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he looked back at you, he was a middle-aged man, around his 50's; he looked like a nice man.

"To the airport, please." You asked while flashing a small smile, you very extremely happy that you were mere hours of meeting your love but your heart was almost pounding out of your chest.

"To the airport it is." The driver smiled and he drove the taxi carefully towards the location you desired. "So, where are you heading?" He asked curiously.

"Italy, Rome to be more precise." You smiled happily and you gripped on the ends of your blue cardigan.

The man nodded.

"I heard it is a lovely place." He said.

A few more minutes passed and you finally arrived to the airport, after thanking and paying the driver, you grabbed your bags quickly and rushed into the warm airport.

"I knew it… I should've brought my jeans with me" You shivered under your breath, you rubbed your legs together to make more body heat but it was no use.

You waited patiently for an hour until your flight arrived; once you heard the flight number your heart skipped a beat.

"_**It's time…"**_ You thought as you picked up the travel bag you would take into the plane; it held (your favorite book) your mp3 player, a book about Rome and your documents.

You stepped into the plane shyly; you were greeted by the flight attendants who then showed you your seat. It was right next to the window, your favorite seat! You took your mp3 player and you put it in one of your pockets, then sat down and buckled your seat.

After listening to the tedious flight safety speech, you picked up your mp3, you untangled its earphones and you turned the small (color) mp3 player on. You picked your favorite song and you slowly closed your eyes.

"_**Sleeping will make time go by faster."**_ You thought as you listened to several different songs in your playlist.

~~~~Timeskip~~~~

"Miss… Hello?" A gentle voice woke you up.

You opened your eyes and you yawned quietly, one of the flight attendants was standing infront of you.

"We have landed in Rome." She said calmly.

You smiled happily and you almost jumped out of your seat.

"O-Oh ok!" You stood up, got your travel bag and you climbed down the stairs from the plane.

Your heart was pounding, your cheeks were getting brighter every second that passed and every time you got closer to the Italian airport.

_**Part two of mission: "Going to Rome without getting lost" accomplished~!**_

You followed the path other people from your flight took, they all wanted to get their luggage, all 78 of them, you had a feeling it would take a while until you'd find your belongings. You waited impatiently, your foot was tapping on the ground, you folded your arms and you bit your lower lip as you usually did when you were nervous or upset.

Finally, after more 15 minutes of waiting, you spotted you bags from a distance, all thanks to your neon (color) bow you tied tightly around the handle. You sprinted to the bag and you almost slipped because of your sandals.

You followed the arrows on the airport's walls and the silence surrounding you quickly turned louder and louder as you got closer to the 'arrivals' section of airport, that would be the place you would meet Lovino.

You entered the crowded area, the amount of people walking and talking intimidated you but you were sure that Lovino would be able to find you anyway. You checked your clothes on last time and you fixed your hair before trying to look for your boyfriend.

"Oi (name)!" You heard someone yell at the top of their lungs.

You turned your head quickly and you immediately recognized the person's voice. Lovino waved his hand at you to get your attention and he quickly walked towards you to avoid bumping into anyone.

"Lovi!" You hugged him with all of your strength and then you filled his cheeks and lips with kisses. "I missed you so much!" You wrapped your arms around his neck and you rested your tired head on his chest. You were so happy to finally see him again; words couldn't even describe all of your emotions at the moment.

"(Name)…" He said gently "Carissima (name), in questi giorni senza di te sono stati tormento puro.(1)" He spoke slowly as he rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head.

You didn't really know what he meant, but you had a feeling it was something super sweet and romantic, just like Lovino really is.

"Ve~ How sweet!" You heard someone else say.

You looked in the direction where the unknown voice came and you looked in confusion.

"Ciao, I'm Feliciano~ Lovino's brother." The shorter Italian smile and he kissed your cheek.

"Hey bastard, in case you forgot for some damn reason, (name) is MY girlfriend." Lovino wrapped his arms around you in a protective way.

You laughed quietly and you looked up at Lovino, you kissed your boyfriend's cheek and then you shook Feliciano's hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Feliciano, I have heard many stories of you!" You smiled, thinking back on all of those times when Lovino sat down with you on the couch, spending hours complaining about Feliciano as you listened carefully and sipped on your tomato juice.

"Ve~ That's nice fratello(2)!" Feliciano smiled innocetly, was he really that naive?

Lovino took your hand and squeezed it gently.

"**Welcome to Itália."**

**Translations: (I use google translate...we CAN NEVER TRUST IT D:)**

**(1) **My dearest (name), these days without you were pure torment.

**(2)** Brother

**A.N**: I know these two chapters sucked... pretty badly xD This was only an intro to what's coming next, the REAL adventures in Rome!

I hope you enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! Mission "Going to Rome without getting lost" was fully accomplished~ **

You held Lovino's hand as the three of your tried to exit the the ridiculously busy airport. Feliciano insisted on taking your wheeled bag since your left arm became a bit sore from dragging it since (city/country name) all the way to Rome; and Lovino asked if he could take your brown backpack but you kindly declined his offer.

_Those two were such gentlemen!_

Lovino intertwined his fingers with yours and he squeezed your hand gently as he pushed the thick glass door for you and his brother to pass.

You felt a strong wave of heat hitting your body, you gasped quietly and you looked up at the Italian twins.

"Holy sh- Is it always this hot?!" You asked as you handed your bag to Lovino so you could remove your light blue cardigan.

"Well... Yes. It's Summer (name), we don't really notice the difference because we're used to this heat." Lovino chuckled as your cheeks, arms and legs turned redder. "We should look for shade until our ride gets here, we don't wan't you to turn into a lobster (name)" Lovino laughed.

You tilted your head and you looked down at your bare legs, your shorts only reached your mid-thigh so everypart below that was submitted to the sun. You placed your hands on your cheeks and nodded.

"M-Maybe we should." You were very thirsty, the last thing you drank was a bottle of water before going into the airport and that was a couple of hours ago. "Does anyone have water? I'm kind of dying over here." You giggled awkwardly as Feliciano looked at you and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I imagined you would say that (name) ve~ So I bought some water bottles on our way here~" He opened a white plastic shopping bag and took out a bottle for you.

You licked your lips and smiled.

"Thank you!" You take the bottle and grip on it tightly, chugging down on the cool liquid in a matter of seconds.

"Ve, she was very thirsty!" Feliciano laughed once the see-trough bottle was completly empty.

You blushed shyly and looked down.

"Mhm." You said as you shuffled your feet.

There was an awkward silence, you wanted to catch up with Lovino but you didn't want to make Feliciano feel like a third wheel; but you also wanted to talk to Feliciano, yet you didn't want Lovino to feel neglected by his own girlfriend.

Lovino read your thoughs and he cleared his throat.

"Hey pasta-loving bastard, our car's here, help me get (name)'s things in the back." Lovino said as opened the door for you.

Feliciano nodded and placed your heavy bags into the black car.

Once you sat down and got confortable; you smiled when the air conditioner was on. You looked forward and you noticed that there was someone looking at you through the mirror.

"Hello...I'm (name), nice to meet you sir." You said quietly, you heard the back door slam closed and after that Feliciano opened the door to sit in the front while Lovino sat next to you on the back seats.

"Salve. (1) I'm Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather." The man said, he turned to you and smiled. "But you can call me nonno(2)."

_**Wait...He was their grandfather?! You could swear he looked young enough to be their father! Now you knew where the Italian brothers got their good-looks from.**_

"Oh yeah, so I guess you already met my closest family members." Lovino commented as he fastened his seat bealt.

Nonno chuckled and looked at his older grandson with a big grin.

"Ah~ I see you have a really good taste in ladies Lovi~ She's very pretty." He chanted as he turned the engine on.

You blushed slightly and you glanced at your boyfriend, his face had turned from it's usual light tan color to a bright crimson.

"NONNO!" Lovino yelled as he clenched his fists. He sighed and looked at you. "You're in Italy now, be ready for many...many...many comments like this. People can be brutally honest around here, especially between family members." He added.

You fastened your seat belt and flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Well I could get used to it." You giggled and tucked some of your (hair color) hair strands behind your ear.

Lovino rolled his eyes and shook his head, he tried to keep a serious face but he still cracked a small smile.

_**That smile... You absolutely loved it. You were one of the very few people who could make him smile that way, even when he was on his worst days.**_

The Italian grandfather kept driving around Rome and you looked out of the window in awe, there were so many people crowding the streets and pavements, there were scooters and Vespa's everywhere. You were a bit uncomfortable with the car ride, especially because you knew about the stereotype: "Italians are awful drivers." You shook all the negative thoughts out and you focused on looking around in the beautifully city of Rome.

"So, what will you like to do these days (name?)." Nonno asked curiously while looking up at the mirror so he could see you.

You thought for a while.

"I would love to meet the rest of the family and learn more about Rome and Italy in general. And I really want to visit some artifacts around here. Like the Coliseum, the Italian Forum and so on." You said.

The oldest man shook his head in agreement.

"There is a lot to see in Roma, it will take a while for you to be able to check everything out but it will be interesting nonetheless." Nonno said.

"Ve~ I can't wait to hear your thoughts on our food (name)!" Feliciano said loudly as he looked back at you.

"I've heard you are a great cook Feliciano, Lovi told me." You said to the youngest brother.

Feliciano's eyes widened and his mouth slowly made the shape of an "0", he stared at Lovino and he blinked.

"Fratello… Is (name) serious? You told her I cooked… good food?" He smiled excitedly.

Romano groaned and crossed his arms in protest.

"…Sí…!" He said after you pinched his arm gently. "Was that really necessary?" He rubbed his arm; you had left a visible red arm on his skin.

You nodded and grinned again.

_**~~Time skip~~**_

You jumped onto the bed in the visit's bedroom, you stretched your arms and you looked up at the white ceiling.

When Lovino had to go back to Italy, he wanted to have a small temporary apartment to himself, but his family insisted he had to live with them and after days of asking and yelling, he gave up and agreed to live with the rest of his family.

The house wasn't exactly in the busy city of Rome but it was more to the country side of it, the house was very…very… And I will repeat, very big. It had three floors, not counting with the attic. The outside of the house was beautiful, it had a nice rustic look to it but with a couple of modern touches, it was hard to explain but it was very different from houses looked like in (city/country name). The interior decoration was also very nice, because most furniture and couches had a light color; it gave the rooms a feeling that they were actually larger than they really were.

"So what do you think of the house?" You jumped when you heard your boyfriend's voice out of nowhere. He was leaning against the door frame

You quickly sat up and looked around your temporary bedroom.

"It's absolutely amazing Lovino! I can't believe you didn't want to live here in the start." You crossed your arms and looked at him.

"When I said that I didn't want to live here, it was because of them, not the house." Lovino said; when he said 'them' he pointed out of the room where you saw a couple of small children walking and skipping around in the stair case.

"But they are so cute Lovi, plus they're your cousins, shouldn't you be grateful that your family has such a close bond?" You asked as you stood up and walked in his direction, wrapping your arms around his neck once you got close to him.

He shrugged and he rested his arms around your hips; he leaned forward and placed a kiss on your lips.

"Can't you two wait or something, the kids are passing by, do that somewhere else." One of the eldest cousins said as she passed by your room carrying a laundry basket

Lovino snapped back.

"Why don't you go somewhere else and leave me alone for a few minutes!" He growled in reply, starting to get sick of random interruptions.

"Fine, but if you're continuing, I would appreciate it if you closed the door." She smiled and carried on walking to the laundry room.

You gave Lovino a confused look and you tilted your head.

"That's Chiara, another annoying cousin, don't mind her, she's a pain in the neck." He said, he leaned closer to your ear and he whispered. "Welcome to my everyday life." He smiled slightly once he saw you laughing.

"You're such a drama queen Lovi." You kissed his nose. "And that's one of the many things I love about you~"

* * *

**Translations:**

(1) A formal way of saying "Hello"

(2) Grandpa

Extra Info: **Chiara** (Vargas) is **Fem!Southern Italy**(Romano)

**A.N:** I finally got the time to upload chapter 3, I hope you like it~! Part 4 will wither be up later today or tomorrow afternoon, it all depends on my imagination at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

…"_You're such a drama queen Lovi." You kissed his nose. "And that's one of the many things I love about you~" _

* * *

"I am not a drama queen!" He insisted; Lovino held you tighter and pushed you closer to him, he grinned mischievously and kissed your neck forcefully, his warm breath against your skin made you blush and giggled quietly; you were a bit ticklish but your neck was one of your most sensitive spots.

You laughed and tried to push him away but he was a lot stronger than you.

"H-Hey!" You laughed. "Lovi s-stop, that tickles."

"What if I don't want to?" He buried his face deeper in your neck and hair.

Your laughter only kept getting louder and louder after each kiss he placed on the side of your neck, right below your ear. You squirmed around, trying to get him off of you but he just wouldn't give up, you were running out of breath and you had to do something quick.

You looked down at his head and you noticed his curl, in fact, the first thing you had ever noticed on Lovino was the trademark curl that stuck out from the right side of his head. You would sometimes ask him why was the curl always there, why did he even have one if his hair was straight but he would usually either ignore them or try to change the subject as quickly as possible.

You tugged on the unusual hair strand to try to get him to stop.

He stepped away immediately and he bit his lip, he was blushing madly.

"P-Please don't do that again." He said quietly.

"Why? Did I hurt you Lovi?" You asked him, reaching your hand to pet the curl.

He took another step back and protected his curl with his hands, he shook his head.

"It didn't hurt, I'm just… a bit sensitive, that's all." Lovino said once his cheeks returned to their normal tone.

You understood what he meant so you nodded. Lovino grabbed your wrist and he lead you down the stairs and into the kitchen where some people and Feliciano were cooking.

"Ah fratello(1), we're out of tomatoes! Can you go to the market and get some more?" Feliciano asked while pointing his kitchen knife at Lovino and you.

You jumped when you saw the knife and you giggled awkwardly.

"We can both go and buy them, but please put the knife down…" You said as you gestured Feliciano to lower his knife, he simply looked down at the sharp object in his hand and laughed.

"Don't worry about this (name), I'm an expert~ Trust me!" He waved his arms around and the knife as well.

You sighed and scratched your head.

"W-Whatever you say Feliciano, whatever you say…" You looked at Lovino. "So how are we going?" You asked.

Lovino walked to a cabinet in the kitchen and he got a keychain with three silver keys attached to it, he smiled devilishly and looked at you.

"We're going in a very fun way." He said as he headed to the front door.

You followed your boyfriend out of the house and into the driveway in the backyard, right next to the garden. He stopped infront of black Vespa, he handed you a helmet and you looked at him in confusion.

"Lovino… Please tell me we aren't…" You hesitated to get on the Vespa with Lovino, it wasn't because you didn't trust his driving skills, but you were very afraid of having any sort of accident in a different country.

"Sí we are. Trust me this will be fun." He sat down and placed his hands on the handlebar. "Just sit down, don't move and hold onto me. I'll do the rest of the work."

You nodded then you placed the slightly scratched helmet on you head, then you sat behind your boyfriend and you held tightly on his waist and you gripped on his shirt.

"We're not going to die Tesoro(2). Trust me!" He turned the handlebars and the black Vespa turned on.

You sighed and you rested your head on his back, you closed your eyes.

"Just go! The quicker we get there the best."

Lovino did as you asked and he started driving to the market; he was driving quickly but carefully, he followed all of the traffic rules and he checked on you from time to time but you just wouldn't open your eyes.

"Are you ok?!" Lovino asked loudly so you would able to hear him.

"I don't know!" You replied; you took a deep breath and you opened your eyes, only to be amazed by your surroundings.

He stopped infront of what appeared to be a local market; the stands were full of bright colored and fresh ingredients, fruits and vegetables were carefully laid out so the customer could easily pick up anything he or she would like before paying. Lovino stood up from the black scooter and he looked at you before removing his helmet.

"The tomato stand I usually go to is right there at the back. Can you stay here, I won't take too long." He handed you his helmet and he got his wallet from your bag.

"Yeah sure- Wait… What?!" You asked him rather loudly; some people stopped and stared at both of you. "I mean… I don't want to stay here alone!" You whined.

"I know and I don't want to leave you amore, but we can't take the Vespa other there otherwise they can kick us out. I swear I'll take five minutes or less." He gave you a reassuring kiss on the cheek before you nodded.

"O-Ok Lovi, I trust you… But please don't take too long." You sat closer to the handlebar, where Lovino was sitting and you held onto it tightly.

Lovino checked the scooter's breaks before heading off to his family's favorite tomato stand, you saw his figure fade away quickly into the crowded market and you sat there, on a Vespa that didn't even belong to you, leaning against a brick wall infront of a market, waiting for your boyfriend to get the ingredients Feliciano asked for. You were somewhat intimidated by your surroundings yet you couldn't quite tell what made you worry, maybe it was some sort of heat effect? Or maybe it was just because you wanted to spend as much time with Lovino as possible and you didn't want to be left alone like you were yesterday…

You looked around and you tapped yours fingers on the controls, once you looked back up you noticed an unknown person coming in your direction. You panicked quietly and looked around in random directions; hoping the person would realize you were either busy or you didn't want to talk to him.

"Mi scusi, può dirmi dove sono i frutti di bosco in questo mercato? (3)" He asked as he looked down at a map he was holding.

You stuttered and you shrugged.

"U-Umm… No…?" You mumbled shyly as you furrowed your eyebrows.

The man nodded comprehensively, he probably understood you were a tourist.

"Camminare in avanti fino ad arrivare alla sezione di frutta del mercato, poi girate a destra e si dovrebbe trovare immediatamente...(4)" A loud voice emerged out of nowhere, you looked to your right and Lovino walked to you and he held a large white plastic bag with many bright red tomatoes.

The man nodded and smiled.

"Grazie!" The man waved his arm at a couple of other people and they all followed Lovino's directions.

You looked back at Lovino and you sighed.

"Please don't ever leave me alone. It was for a short while but still, it was pretty scary." You complained as you slid to the back of the Vespa, giving some room for Lovino to sit.

"You were very brave (name)." Lovino gave you the plastic bag and you held it tightly as you wrapped your arms around his waist. He removed the metal breaks and he gripped on the handlebars, turning the Vespa back on.

_"Thank..."_ You paused and you thought for a couple of seconds before smiling softly. "**Grazie**." You chuckled and you rested your head on his back.

_**You couldn't see his face that moment because your helmets were in the way but... You could tell he was smiling.**_

* * *

**Translations: (sorry for mistranslations, I use google translate ;;)**

**(1) **Brother

**(2) **Tresure (As in couple nicknames)

**(3) **"Excuse me, can you tell me where are the berries in this market?"

**(4) **"Walk forward until you get to the fruit section of the market, then turn right and you should find it immediately ..."

**A.N:** I know this took me ages to post and I'm really sorry! ;A; I might post the next chapter later today or possibly tomorrow.

I hope you like it~ Oh, and since English isn't my first language, please tell me if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Random "important" A.N:** I wanted to write a one-shot or possibly two-chaptered SwitzerlandXReader songfic with the song "Unbreakable" from the Swiss band "Sinplus". Should it be a _Student!Swiss X Student!Reader_ or _Swiss X Country!Reader_? Let me know if you have any ideas, now enjoy reading the chapter~ (lol what?)

* * *

By the time Lovino and you got back to the house, the sun began to set; both of you made a quick stop at an ice cream store because you want to taste the famous _'gelatto' _so Lovino took you to a small but well-known family run ice cream shop.

After he placed the Vespa back into it's usual stop, leaning agaisnt the garage wall surrounded by a couple of bushes from the garden.

You got the keys from your bag so they wouldn't get lost on the way to the market and you opened the heavy dark brown wooden door. As soon as you pushed it, a delicious scent left the house, you walked in and you found out it came from the kitchen. Feliciano and a couple of others were cooking happily as they hummed a song in Italian.

Feliciano's eyes widened when he saw you standing under the door frame, looking curiously at the food he was cooking.

"Ciao (name) did you get the tomatoes?" Feliciano asked as he wiped his hands on a kitchen cloth.

You nodded and you looked behind you, Lovino walked into the kitchen and he placed the plastic bag with the ingredients he had previously purchased on the counter.

"Sí, they're here." Lovino carefully took them out one by one. "Are these enough?" He asked.

"They should, grazie fratello(1)! Grazie(2) (name)." Feliciano smiled and he waved happily at you.

You giggled and you waved back at your boyfriend's brother, even though they were twins, they still looked quite different from each other but they still had many similar features that seemed to run in the family.

You untied your (hair length) (hair color) and you scratched your head. You yawned quietly and then you rubbed your eyes; after a long day of travelling and walking around the foreign city, you were very tired and you felt like you were about to fall asleep at any moment.

Lovino left the busy kitchen and he sat on the beige couch, he gestured you to go sit next to him so you did as he asked.

"Are you enjoying this place so far?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around you, bringing your tired body closer to him.

"Of course! It's so different from home but... I still love it." You yawned and you rested your head on his chest.

"You can take a nap before dinner, it seems like it might still take a while." He said quietly and he moved you carefully to his lap.

You blushed and shuffled around on Lovino's lap until you made yourself a bit more comfortable, you leaned your head on his chest, he had his arms around you so wouldn't fall off. You closed your (eye color) eyes slowly and you fell asleep just some minutes after Lovino placed his arms around your body.

You slept peacefully while sitting on the Italian's lap, as loud as the kitchen and the television was, you still wouldn't wake up.

Lovino looked down at you in awe; he thought you looked adorable when you were asleep even though he wouldn't admit it very often. Your lips were slightly parted making it look like you were pouting slightly, your chest rose and fell calmly and one of your hands was still holding onto his shirt; losing its grip as time passed.

He was happy, he had a beautiful loving girlfriend and the bonds he had lost with his family were once again being made.

"Oi Lovino!" Nonno(3) yelled from another room, he walked into the living room and he sat on one end of the couch, paying close attention to the Italian drama series on the television.

Lovino gave his grandfather an angry look and he shushed him immediately.

"Nonno be quiet… (name)'s asleep." Lovino pointed at you as you slept peacefully.

The Italian grandfather covered his mouth and chuckled.

"I'm sorry… I didn't see her there. Why is she sleeping on you Lovino? Wouldn't she feel more comfortable on a bed?" Nonno asked as he looked at your sleeping frame.

Lovino shrugged in reply and he looked at his grandfather.

"(Name) always said I had a comfortable lap, when we lived together back in (city) there were some days that she would just fall asleep on my lap, like now. I kind of missed that feeling." He blushed and he petted your thigh.

Nonno smiled widely, nothing made him happier than seeing that his family was happy, especially his grumpy and sometimes rude grandson.

"You're very romantic Lovi, (name)'s very lucky to have you~" He chimed happily. "I can see where you got that trait from!" Nonno said proudly.

"Not from you~" Lovino imitated his grandfather's tone in a sarcastic way then he rolled his eyes.

At that moment you woke up, you opened your (eye color) eyes slowly and you looked around.

"Huh? Was I asleep for too long?" You asked. "Hello Nonno!" You said as your turned your head and you noticed Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather was sitting on the opposite seat of the beige couch.

"Ciao (name), you were asleep for around 20 minutes." Nonno smiled. "Do you feel better after the nap?" He asked.

You nodded and smiled happily.

"I'm still a bit tired but I do feel a lot better than before." You stretched your arms and then you wrapped them around Lovino's neck.

"If you're that tired we can go to bed right after dinner." Lovino said as he paid attention to the news documentary on the TV.

You blushed, what exactly did Lovino mean by _'we'_? Even though both of you started dating some years ago, you had never gotten too far when it came to _'that'_ sort of thing. There were a couple of times that you thought of it but you would block those thoughts immediately.

"(Name) are you ok? You're red as a tomato." Lovino said as he poked your cheek.

You laughed awkwardly and you shook your head.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine! It's just a bit stuffy in here, that's all~" You stood up quickly and you fixed your clothes. "I'll be right back." You walked quickly into the kitchen.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

(1) Brother

(2) Thanks

(3) Grandpa/Grandfather

**A.N: **Two chapters in one day?! Wow I'm a quick typer, I hope you like it~ Please let me know of any spelling/grammar mistakes ^^

Thanks for reading and the support~


	6. Chapter 6

Your first dinner with Lovino's family was… alright but awkward in some ways. Some of the children wouldn't stop staring at you with a confused look on their faces, while others would exchange some glances with each other as they looked carefully at Lovino who too busy eating his dinner instead of paying attention to others.

Once you finished eating, some family members had already left the table and most went into the living room's couch; you excused yourself and you stood up quietly as you picked up your empty plate and the glass you drank from.

"Wait, let me take that amore(1), you're the guest." Lovino reached his hand to your white blouse and he pulled you back, stopping you from going to the kitchen.

Feliciano's jaw dropped as he heard his brother from the living room, the remaining relatives on the dining table gasped and some even grinned a bit.

"Oh come on! Can't I do something nice ever once in a while?!" He growled angrily; Lovino stood up from his seat and he pushed his chair back in, then he picked up both your plates and he took them to the kitchen sink.

"Thank you Lovi!" You smiled and you blushed lightly. _**He was such a gentleman.**_

You went back into the living room couch where the women in the Vargas family and Feliciano were sitting.

"Ve (name)~ Do you want to watch the telenovela(2) with us?" Feliciano asked cheerfully as he placed a dark brown pillow on his lap.

"Umm…" You mumbled shyly, you wanted Lovino's family to like you and they intimidated you a bit.

"Come on (name) it might be in Italian but you'll still understand it!" A cousin named Chiara stood up from her seat and she grabbed you by the wrist, pulling you down next to her. "You'll love it! It's about this girl named-" Chiara continued explaining you the plot, characters and setting in the soap opera you were about to see, even though you never followed a soap opera back home, you decided to be open-minded and try to enjoy it since it could be a way to bond with the other women in the family.

Lovino leaned against the door frame and he smiled lightly, he was glad you decided to try new things and meet new and somewhat _different _people. Deep down he hoped his family would accept you, it wasn't really common for a Vargas to date a foreign person and Lovino was sure he would follow his family's steps… At least until he met you…

"NO! DON'T DO THAT MARZIA! THAT'S PABLO'S EVIL TWIN BROTHER, PAULO!" Feliciano yelled as he clenched tightly onto the pillow he was holding, he rested his head on your shoulder, looking for you to comfort him.

"There there Feli, I bet everything will go back to normal~ Just wait and see" You chanted, trying to cheer him up.

"Ve… I-If you say so (name)…" He sat up again and he sighed, paying a close attention to the story once more.

Chiara poked your leg and you turned your head at her, she nodded and smiled after giving you quick thumbs up. You were confused at first, but once you realized what she meant you smiled back.

Once the soap opera was over you yawned in exhaustion, the story turned out to be a lot better than you though it would be, Chiara stood up and she waved at you before walking up the stairs.

"Buonanotte(3) (name)." Another one of Lovino and Feliciano's cousins said before leaving the room.

After saying good-night to everyone else including your loving boyfriend; you went into the smallest bathroom in the house which also happened to be empty and after brushing your teeth, you walked tiredly to the guest's room, you closed the door and you jumped onto the bed.

You took your clothes off and you got underneath the bed covers but you were way too tired to put your pajamas on. You yawned and you closed your (eye color) eyes…

~~Time skip~~

You woke up in the middle of the night; you felt your bed shift a bit and recognizable warmth next to your cold body. You turned around and you opened your eyes slowly, a figure was lying down, it was Lovino.

"H-Hm…?" You mumbled quietly.

"Sorry bella(4) I didn't mean to wake you up." Lovino kissed your forehead before he pulled you closer to him. "You're cold (name), did you leave the window open?" He asked.

You shrugged and you looked up at him, it was dark in the room but you could still see him perfectly.

"I…don't know." You yawned once more, snuggling into his warm body.

Lovino kissed your head and he held you tightly in his arms, he wanted to wait until you fell asleep but it didn't take too long until he fell asleep as well.

_**You felt so comfortable, warm, protected and loved; you could stay like that for a very long time, in fact, you wished you could stay like that for longer…**_

~~Next morning~~

"Psstt… (name)… Fratello…" Feliciano shook the bed gently.

Lovino opened his chocolate colored eyes and he glared at his sibling.

"Idiota(5)… What do you want?" He complained as he raised his bed a bit to look at his brother.

"Ve… Nonno told me to go wake you up but you weren't in your room so I went to check in (name)'s room and I found you~" Feliciano took a closer look at his surroundings; his brother's clothes were on the floor, both of you were under the covers lying really close to each other. "V-Ve! Sorry, I-I didn't know." He panicked.

"Be quiet bastardo! Nothing happened last night…" Lovino said as he got off the bed quietly so you wouldn't wake up. "I'm up, can you go out now?" He asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms angrily.

"Ok~" Feliciano chimed as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

You woke up a few minutes later feeling completely rested; you rolled onto your back and then you sat up.

"Good morning Lovi…" You yawned. "Why did you come here last night?" You asked curiously.

Lovino picked up his clothing and he started getting dressed.

"Why wouldn't I come here?" He turned to you after putting his jeans on, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Good one Vargas." You chuckled at his face and you lied back down. "I'll be ready in 5 minutes!" You pulled the covers up again and you yawned.

* * *

**Translations: I got lost with the counting xD**

(1) Love

(2) Soap Opera

(3) Good night

(4) beautiful

(5) Idiota=Idiot

**A.N:** I kind of rushed the end because I had to turn my laptop off AND post this chapter... x.x so I'm sorry ^^;

I hope you enjoy it anyways~ Thanks for the support it really means a lot to me 3


	7. Chapter 6,5 (Super short intro chapter)

A.N: I'm so sorry ^^; I had a really busy week and I haven't turned my laptop on for ages! This chapter has 360 words and I'm super sorry! This is like an intro for the next chapter where something a bit more important happens, I have to go to art class in some minutes so I decided it would be best to post this so you now this fic is still going on! I have a 5-day holiday so expect more chapters~!

Thank you for the support and the reviews, it means the world to me~ Omg this is so rushed but it's the thought that counts, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this miserable chapter.

(p.s: I'll start my Country!SwissXCountry!reader tommorow owo, just saying~)

* * *

You woke up again and you gasped as you turned sideways at the alarm lock and you looked at the time.

"Ugh why didn't he wake me up… Lovino!" You jumped off your bed then you walked to the closet. You got a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt

Lovino opened the door and he peeked in, once he saw you were already dressed, he stepped in.

"Good morning sleeping beauty~" Your boyfriend laughed.

You looked back at him with an annoyed look, you sighed as you crossed your arms and you turned to him.

"I told you to wake me up in 5 minutes! That was like… one hour ago!" You whined, biting down on your lower lip.

"Why are you so worried about the time?" He asked.

"I-I don't want your family to think I'm a lazy slob who spends more of her day sleeping!" You replied angrily, flailing your arms around.

"Calm down babe, as if most of them were awake." He held your wrists down. "The only ones up at this time are Nonno and Feliciano, the others are either waking up now or they're still fast asleep." He said calmly and slowly.

You tilted your head while nodding, you sure sounded like an idiot at that moment.

"Ah… I see…" You muttered, cracking a quick smile afterwards. "Heh, sorry Lovi~?" You looked up at him and you raised your eyebrows.

Lovino let go of your wrists and he walked out of the room without saying anything, you rolled your eyes and you laughed. You knew he would act dramatically from time to time; you followed him into the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do today?" You asked, pulling on his shirt so he wouldn't walk off without you.

"It's up to you." He replied. "We can go to the coliseum." He added.

You thought for a while before smiling and nodding.

"Let's go to the coliseum!" You jumped happily, smiling up at your boyfriend. "When are we going?" You asked.

"Umm… let me see…how about now?" Lovino asked, chuckling lightly as he saw your expression and your enthusiasm to visit the landmark.

"Wait, now? Sure, let's go!" You grabbed his hand and you tugged him.

* * *

I regret nothing xD lol what? The real chapter will be up tonight!


	8. Chapter 7 - Colosseum

~~Time skip to the Coliseum~~

"Oh my God Lovi, the Coliseum is beautiful!" You gasped as you looked up to the magnificent Roman landmark. "Holy crap…Look at the line!" Your (eye color) eyes widened as you looked closely at the amount of people waiting to get into the Coliseum.

Lovino nodded and he looked at you with a look on his face as if he was saying 'Seriously, did you really think it would be empty?'

"Sí… The Coliseum is always full; the lines are usually like that or even longer." He said, laughing at bit with the surprised look on your face.

You sighed and you looked down.

"But it will be worth it~!" You shouted as you grabbed your boyfriend's wrist and you dragged him into the massive entrance line.

As you got closer to the huge amphitheater, you turned to Lovino and you smirked. _"The Roman Coliseum, it once sat 50,000 spectators to gladiator and animal fights, built in 72 to 80 A.D and it is one of the Seven Wonders of the World."_ You said calmly, looking at your surroundings.

"I honestly didn't expect for you to know so much about this place." Lovino was somewhat shocked you knew that information off by heart, he didn't even know about some of the things you had just said.

"I was interested so I looked it up." You laughed cutely.

The line kept moving forward at a surprising quick rate and before you knew it, it was almost your turn to get the tickets. Lovino stepped forward and he purchased your tickets and he held your hand, giving you the tickets so you could keep them in your bag.

"It can get really crowded in here so try to stay close to me, ok?" He looked into your eyes before entering the Coliseum.

You held his hand and you gave it a light squeeze as you nodded.

"Ok, I will!"

Both of you went in the same path as many other tourists and visitors followed; you walked through a dark hall and there was a strong light at the end of it, you had closed your eyes because of the bright light but you opened them once again as you entered the Coliseum.

You had a perfect view of the arena and the 'hypogeum'. There was very little floor left from the arena which did leave some people disappointed but you were thrilled to be able to see the underground network of tunnels where the animals and gladiators were before the contests began. You moved forward and you placed your hand on a podium which was made from the same material as the rest of the Coliseum; you leaned down to get a closer look at the arena below and you jumped when you felt someone's hands on your hips.

"Be careful (name), the last thing I want is for you to fall down to the arena." Lovino said as he stood next to you, looking down at the same spot you looked at.

"Sorry Lovi, but I wanted to get a closer look at the tunnel where the emperor walked, but I think we can't go further down, right?" You asked.

"No visitors are allowed to go there unfortunately, but at least we got a great spot." He said, he tightened his grip on your waist so you could lean further down.

You were looking exactly at one of the tunnels that Emperor himself and the Vestal virgins used to enter and exit the Coliseum without having to pass through the busy crowds. After a while of admiring one single spot, you moved back to a shade to rest for a bit and so other visitors could pass by.

You turned to Lovino and you smiled happily.

"I think I fell in love again…" You laughed and you tucked some of your (hair length) (hair color) hair behind your ear.

Lovino's eyes widened and he crossed his arms.

"So, you're breaking up with me so you can date the Coliseum?" He tried keeping a serious face but he still cracked a small smile.

You gasped dramatically and you shook your head.

"Of course not Lovi, I love you!" You hugged him protectively, resting your head on his shoulder.

He placed his hands on your cheeks and he leaned down; pressing his lips to yours. You jumped at his sudden action but you kissed him back, pulling back a few seconds after.

"Lovi…We're in public…" You mumbled quietly as you blushed.

"So what? Can't I show others my love for you?" He asked innocently just as if nothing had happened, he looked at you closely until he noticed. "(Name) you should really stay out of the sun for a while, your skin is a bit…redder than usual." He placed his hands on your arms and you flinched.

"Ouch! Stop it!" You moved back and you looked at your arms, pouting slightly. "Oh no…" You handed him your brown bag and you took out a small container of sunscreen. "I had a feeling this would happen, so I came prepared!"

You leaned back against the stone wall and you quickly applied some of the cream to your red cheeks.

"Can I help?" He raised his eyebrows and he looked at your legs.

"Sure, but not there~ May I remind you that we're still in the Coliseum?" You said after applying a coat of sunscreen to your skin.

"You're not used to my sarcasm anymore amore(1), we've been apart for too long." Lovino said as he held your hand again before both of your continued your visit around the Coliseum.

You weren't sure if he was being honest or sarcastic at that moment but you shrugged, your main concern now was to continue admiring and learning as much as you could about the Roman Coliseum.

A couple of hours passed by and you still weren't done with walking around the stone paths, Lovino was already tired of spending about four hours in a row walking around a place he had already visited, even he loved the Coliseum, he wasn't half as excited as you yet he didn't want to say anything about it so he wouldn't make you sad.

"You can't handle my pace Lovi?" You laughed loudly as you saw Lovino leaning against one of the stone podiums.

"Hmph. Of course I can!" He quickened his pace so he was walking right next to you, he thought that your passion for History, landmarks and countries was plain adorable.

"Can you believe that so many people were killed in this place, and that Romans actually saw it as entertainment? That's so cool but so wrong…" You said, taking one last look at the arena. "We've been here for around four or five hours, do you want to go back home?" You asked, your eyes wouldn't leave the arena.

"We still have two hours before the Coliseum closes, we can stay here for a little longer if you want, I don't mind mia bella(2)." Lovino said.

You turned your head quickly and you looked up at him with a huge smile on your face.

"Really; I thought you wanted to go home."

"Sí but… I'll do whatever I need to make you happy." He said, placing his hands in his pockets.

You blushed as well and you hugged his arm.

"T-Ti amo(3) Lovino." You said, hoping you had pronounced every syllable correctly.

"I love you too (name)."

* * *

_**Translations:**_

(1) - love (as in: my love)

(2) - My beauty (idk, don't ask)

(3) - I love you

_**A.N:**_ Seriously what is my issue with writing bad and rushed endings to a chapter?! xD Anyway, I really hoped you liked the "Coliseum" chapter! I had a lot of fun writing the description and facts about it because I'm a big fan of it myself! ^w^

Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter 3 The reviews, follows and favorites mean so much to me! Fell free to leave any critique or constructive criticism~

(By the way, English is not my first language so please let me know if I made any grammar/spelling mistake! Thank you.)

_P.S I'm going to write a one-shot (possible two-shot) Country!Swiss X Country!Reader songfic based on a song called "Unbreakable" by a band called "Sinplus" it's an awesome song, go check it out!_


	9. Chapter 8

Once both of you arrived back at the house the sun started to set. You stumbled your way down the hall and you collapsed onto the couch.

"Ah…Walking hurts." You threw your head back and you closed your (eye color) eyes.

"The only reason we walked all the way to the Coliseum was because you didn't want to take the Vespa…Are you still scared of riding on that thing?" Lovino sat down next to you and he stretched his arms.

"No! …Hey it's not my fault that you didn't feel like driving there." You replied as you turned your head to look at the Italian next to you.

"(Name) it's the Coliseum, did you really think that we would ever find a parking spot?" He asked sarcastically.

You shrugged and you looked around the empty living room.

"Lovi where is everyone?" You asked curiously.

Lovino turned around to get look at the kitchen without having to get up, he turned his attention back to you as he shrugged as well.

"I have no idea…" He sighed while standing up unwillingly. Lovino walked around the house, glancing at the rooms which were frequently crowded and he furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. "There's no one here."

"I wonder where they can be." You said, looking into your boyfriends' light brown eyes.

He looked back at you with a small smirk creeping on his lips, you blushed slightly but you scooted closer to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" You giggled shyly as your blush turned brighter.

Lovino placed his left hand on your thigh and he leaned forward; you shivered a bit at your boyfriend's sudden action but you leaned towards him anyway, pressing your lips against his. His hands traveled to the back of your thigh and he pulled you up and onto his lap for a better and more comfortable position.

You grinned and giggled lightly. "Glad your family isn't in the house~?" You asked.

"Sí." He said simply, wrapping his arms around your waist and he continued kissing you.

_Precisely at the moment, the door swung opened._

"Yay, we're home~!" One of Lovino's younger cousins chanted as he ran into the house.

Your boyfriend groaned as he pulled away from your rosy lips.

"Well of course!" He laughed sarcastically, looking down at his cousin who had walked into the living room

You pinched Lovino's arm and you glared at him; even thought you were also a bit annoyed for having no privacy whatsoever in that house, there was no need for the older Italian to be yelling at the small child. You moved back to the couch before the rest of the family entered the living room.

"Ciao (Name)~, did you have fun at the Coliseum?" Feliciano asked happily.

You smiled widely, turning around to face the youngest of the Vargas twins.

"Oh my God Feli that place is beautiful!" You closed your eyes slowly as thoughts of earlier that day flooded your mind.

Feliciano and you kept chatting about random things, from good restaurants, to you family, to nice places to visit in Rome and so on.

Lovino sat back and he watched you, his heart started racing and his cheeks gained a light red tone to it.

"Ve, fratello… Are you okay?" Feliciano asked once he noticed the unusual expression on his brother's face.

Your boyfriend shook his head and he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, chuckling to himself.

"S-Sí, it's nothing." He murmured quietly, standing up from the beige couch. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked away from you and his brother.

You blinked in confusion but you shrugged, turning back to Feliciano to continue telling him everything that happened that day.

Lovino walked to the closest bathroom he could find and he locked himself inside, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and he sighed loudly.

'If I blush so much just by looking at her…How the hell will I ask her?' He thought to himself after turning the tap on, splashing cool water onto his red face. 'I'll wait a bit longer, at least until her last week here.' Lovino decided. He turned the tap off and he left the bathroom.

"Lovi?" You found him in the hall, you looked up at him, smiling innocently.

"Sí?" Lovino furrowed his eyebrows; the Italian was somewhat suspicious of your smile.

"We've been together for so long yet you still blush as much as you did before!" You covered your mouth with your hand and you laughed lightly. "Anyway, are you joining us downstairs?" You asked.

He rolled his eyes and he walked past you, ruffling your (hair color) hair as he headed to the opposite direction you were going.

You looked back in confusion as he opened his bedroom door.

"I'm not feeling very well so I'm going to lie down for a while." knew you were going to interrupt him, insisting that you'd have to stay with him. But he just needed to time alone, to think about some personal stuff. "But you can go downstairs, I'll be fine." With that he closed the door.

You pouted and you went down to the living room, wondering why Lovino had told you to go join his family, but you shrugged. 'Everyone needs their own space once in a while~'

* * *

A.N: I'm so sorry...I take too long to write something... ^^; This fic will end soon, I'd say it's done in a couple of chapters. I'm better off with one-shots since I have really bad artist blocks from time to time.

Anyway, I hope you like this "short" chapter~


	10. Chapter 9

It was a Thursday morning when you woke up, the bright morning light invaded your room because you forgot to close the curtains; you looked up at the man holding you tightly and you smiled reluctantly, today would officially be one of your last few days in Rome with Lovino…

You stayed in that position for a while before turning you head to check the time.

"9 AM…" You murmured softly as you sat up on the soft bed.

Lovino woke up when he felt you moving and he opened his dark brown eyes, he squirmed around but he sat up as well.

"Good morning…" He said sleepily. "You're up early…" Lovino reached to the bedside table and he got a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I guess…" You tried to smile but it was almost impossible, you couldn't believe that in a couple of days you would have to go back to (Country name/city) without the love of your life. You felt some tears forming in the corners of your (eye color) eyes and you bit your lip to stop them from falling.

The Italian soon noticed the tears on your eyes and he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Come on bella(1), please don't cry." He said softly, pulling you onto his lap.

You buried your face on his neck and you clutched on his grey shirt.

"I-I don't want to go back Lovi!" You cried quietly.

Lovino nodded and he rubbed your back, he kissed your head and he sighed quietly.

"And I don't want you to go (Name)…" His heart was beating so quickly that he was actually worried that you could feel it. He wanted to propose to you for a while and he saw your 1-month visit as an advantage but he still wasn't able to ask yet.

He hated himself for leaving such an important question for the last day but technically it wasn't his fault, every time Lovino was about to ask you the most important question in his life, someone decided to either interrupt or pull you away from him. That was when Lovino decided, it was the right day to propose.

You wiped your tears away with your arm and you smiled up at Lovino.

"I'm sorry Lovi, I'm kind of emotional today." You laughed quietly to hide your sadness, you moved away from him and you left the bed.

You changed into something more comfortable since you wouldn't leave the house at that time and you left your room quickly so Lovino couldn't see you crying again.

Lovino sat on the bed for a while as he thought of ways for him to propose to you, the only people who knew about this were Nonno and your parents. After getting you parent's permission via Skype, he immediately talked to his grandfather about it and he promised to keep the proposal a secret from you and from the rest of his family until the day; surprisingly he didn't end up telling anyone.

You leaned against the kitchen with a glass of juice in your hands, you looked down at the grey tiles and you got lost in your thoughts. You tucked some of your (hair length) hair behind your ear and you took long sips of your cold fruit juice, some tears still streaming down your rosy cheeks.

You heard some footsteps coming from outside the kitchen and before you noticed, Chiara walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas. You pretended to cough so you had an excuse for your current red face.

"What are you doing here so early?" You asked curiously. Chiara simply shrugged and scratched her head.

"I heard some noises coming from the kitchen…" The Italian girl mumbled as she crossed her arms.

Chiara's bedroom was right next to the kitchen, no wonder she heard you walking around and messing with the fridge.

"Oh…Sorry." You chuckled lightly as you scratched the back of your neck.

"Don't worry about it, I was awake anyways." She added. "Look it's still early; I'm going to take a nap."

You laughed and you finished your juice, placing the small empty glass in the sink.

"I'm going too, I bet Lovino fell asleep right after I left." You said.

"Probably, my cousin's an idiot sometimes." Chiara whispered so you couldn't listen to her rude comment about your boyfriend.

"Hey, he's a great guy!" You laughed after nudging her with your elbow.

You waved at Lovino's cousin and you climbed up the stairs quickly and you walked back into the room you had been sharing with Lovino, the Vargas' had agreed for you to stay in the guest's room but it was pretty much useless since you only slept there on your first day, after that you moved into Lovino's room so you could spend even more time together.

"I'm back~" You smiled and you jumped onto the bed.

Lovino was staring out of the window and he didn't even notice your presence until you slapped his arm.

"Lovi!" You said angrily.

"W-What?" He then realized you were right next to him again. "When did you return?" He asked, the Italian had been thinking about the proposal so he didn't see you coming.

"Right now…" You crossed your arms and you raised a brow, you kneeled so you could look down at him and look somewhat intimidating.

Lovino wrapped his arms around your waist and he pulled you towards him, almost making you fall over.

"I was wondering, would you like to go to Fontana di Trevi later tonight?" He asked.

Your frown turned into a sweet smile and you nodded happily.

"Sure!" You hugged him tightly and you pushed him down so he would fall onto the mattress.

You were pinning him down, you face flushed when you noticed the positing you were at the moment, Lovino was staring at you and you assumed he was looking at your hair but when you looked down, you noticed that your t-shirt was too big which meant he had a clear view of your chest.

"Lovino you pervert." You sat on his legs as you covered you upper body.

"Come on, as if I haven't seen… _them_ before." He laughed quietly with the politically correct term he made up.

"It's different! We were at the beach and I had my bikini top on, now we're on a bed and you're looking at my boobs when you're not supposed to." You replied. Lovino and you never argued too much but when you did, it was for the weirdest reasons imaginable and someone would end up apologize a few minutes into the fight.

"But in my defense, you do have pretty nice breasts." Your boyfriend smirked.

"Well yeah, that's right." You smiled as you looked down at your chest.

After some minutes of awkward silence, Lovino poked your back to get your attention again.

"I think we should have dinner at a restaurant tonight, so we can have some privacy for a change." His dark brown eyes were gazing into your (eye color) ones. "Then we can visit _Fontana di Trevi_, it's beautiful at night." He suggested.

"Sure, sounds great!" You lied down on top of him, resting your head on the crook of his neck. "But for now, let's sleep for a bit longer…It's only 10 AM." You mumbled as you closed your eyes again.

* * *

_**Translations**_

(1) Beautiful

* * *

_**A.N:** _I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this ;A; But at least got rid of my writer's block! Oh and if there are any mistakes in this chapter let me know, I had to type this super quickly in the morning because I have to study all afternoon *tears* but If I finish quickly I might be able to post another chapter today!

Expect at least 2 more chapters of this fanfic~ One with Fontana di Trevi and possibly a prologue.

Thank you for the support since this was my first "actual" fanfic series, it really means a lot to me! :3


	11. Chapter 10

_'Calm down Lovino… Relax… It's just (Name), you've been together for years and you're absolutely sure she loves you back… You just need to ask a simple question… I said relax bastard!' _

It was another lunch at the Vargas' but there was something a bit different today, it was a lot quieter than usual. Everyone was focused on their meal and they would barely talk or chat with another family member.

Your tilted your head in confusion and you tapped Lovino's hand to capture his attention, he was sitting next to you as usual so you leaned to your right to whisper in his ear discreetly.

"What's wrong with everybody?" You asked as you looked at Feliciano, he still had the happy look on his face but he wasn't talking at all and that was quite rare.

"I don't know, maybe they're sad because you're leaving…It's that or our team lost last night." He chuckled as he looked around at the table to get a closer look at the others.

You laughed quietly and you continued eating.

Lovino didn't eat much again and that was making you a bit worried, even if you were on vacations he was still working from 9.00 AM to 6:00 PM some days and unfortunately, you couldn't always see exactly what or how much he was eating.

The Italian excused himself from the table and the carried his plate and empty glass cup back to the kitchen, he exchanged a few suspicious glances with Nonno before leaving the room, the grandfather soon did the same and he went in the same direction as Lovino. You shrugged and you carried on eating your delicious lunch.

"Nonno, how the hell am I going to propose to her?!" Lovino frowned.

Nonno simply sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lovi I already told you thousands of times, once you two finish dinner take her somewhere romantic and go down onto your knee; make sure to hold her hand and look into her eyes and then BAM! She'll say yes~" The older Italian man laughed as he patted his grandson's back. "I'm so proud of you Lovino; I can't believe my little grandson is growing up…" His expression suddenly changed from happiness to sadness.

Lovino groaned and he pulled away from his grandfather.

"Sí, Sí I got it Nonno." He complained. "But I'm still really anxious, what I forget what I have to say?" Lovino asked.

Nonno sighed loudly again and started laughing.

"Try to improvise, tell her how you **_really_** feel." He replied. Nonno ruffled you boyfriend's brown hair and he chuckled quietly. "Come on you're a Vargas!"

Lovino nodded, he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he took a couple of long deep breaths to stop his heart from beating so quickly.

"I got it…What time is it?" He asked once he felt calm again.

"It's about… 13:00 PM."

"Holy shit! (Name) and I are leaving in five fucking hours!" Lovino yelled, the breathing technique went down the drain…

You were watching the news in Lovino's bedroom to pass some time, after spending around a month in Italy you finally started to get familiar with the language and you learned how to introduce yourself and how to survive in a market without Lovino there to beat anyone up if necessary; you had found a couple of…rude people in some streets but as soon as those strangers saw Lovino holding your hand and him glaring at them, they would always turn around and walk away. Two hours had passed and you picked up the grey remote control, turning the television off.

'Why can't the day go by quicker?" You asked yourself. 'I really want to go to _Fontana di Trevi!_'

You stood up from your and Lovino's bed and you walked to a dark brown closet, you opened the door to reveal all of your clothes mixed together with his, you took out a (favorite color) with a cute black pattern dress and you smiled softly as you looked down at it.

You had never worn that dress but deep down you knew that you would look amazing in it, having a bit of self-confidence never hurt anybody, right?

'I think I'll wear this tonight.'

You locked the bedroom door to stop anyone from coming in since apparently, in this family knocking or asking for permission before entering a room was an unusual sight, especially with the children. You removed your current outfit which consisted of light blue shorts and a thin white blouse and your slowly got dressed.

The (color) dress looked amazing, **you** looked amazing.

The dress fit perfectly on your body, even though it was a blouson dress it still enhanced your bust area and it made your hips thinner. It was a long sleeved dress but you rolled them up to your mid arm just in case today turned out to be a warm evening.

You jumped when you heard a knock on the door.

"(Name) let me in!" The voice belonged to Chiara, even though she was a bit grumpy at times, you two became really close with each other.

You sighed in relief when you hear the familiar voice, you unlocked the door and you opened it slightly.

"Hi Chiara…" You said quietly and you tried to hide your dress from her.

Chiara pushed the door open and she walked into your room, you stumbled back with the amount of strength she used but you closed the door again as soon as she entered.

"Woah…" The girl mumbled as she looked at you.

You blushed slightly and you pulled the dress down to cover more of your long legs.

Chiara fixed the dress up and she pulled the skirt up so instead of reaching your knees it was a mid-thigh length.

"If you want a drooling and flustered Lovino who won't keep his hands off of you, definitely wear it like this." She said as she took a step back to look get a better view of the dress.

You walked infront of the mirror and you smiled you turned around to get a look at the back.

"Okay, I will!" You said confidently.

It was 17:30 PM, you were locked in the bathroom with Chiara as she applied your make up and Lovino was pacing up and down the entrance hall as he frantically tried to remain calm.

"Done~ (Name) you look pretty hot." Chiara said as she finished applying a light pink lipstick to your lips.

The makeup was done perfectly but it didn't look like you had much makeup on and you were thankful for that, the black eyeliner and mascara made your (eye color) eyes stand out.

"Finally…" You stretched your arms and you yawned. "Thank you Chiara! I got to go, Lovino's waiting for me." You opened the door as Chiara fixed your dress one last time so the skirt was shorter than it should be.

You walked down the hall, receiving several comments and claps from the Vargas'. You stopped when you stood right infront of your boyfriend.

"I'm ready Lovi."

Lovino looked down at you and his eyes widened, his cheeks gained a dark red color and he stuttered quietly.

"R-Ready to…Go…I…Damn." Lovino stuttered.

You laughed at his response to your outfit and you grabbed his arm as you leaned into his body to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll take that as a compliment." You giggled.

"Mhm." He replied. "Anyway, we should get going otherwise we'll be late for our reservation." He wrapped one arm around your waist.

* * *

**A.N:** MUAHAHAHA cliffhanger, okay so it isn't really a cliffhanger but I tried.

Anyway, I decided to extend the story a bit so I'd guess there will be at the maximum 4 more chapters. Once this is done, I'm writing an Sick!Iceland X Reader series, full of fluff and a bit of hospital-ish drama.

Let me know if I made any mistakes because English isn't my first language. Critiques and Constructive criticism is always welcome~

Thank you so much for all the support, I love all of my readers! (*o*)

xoxo


End file.
